


Stridercest Bonus Round Fills

by orphan_account



Series: HSWC 2014 - Bonus Rounds [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Rape, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my bonus round fills for the Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014 that include Stridercest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are pretty fucked up seeing as, you know, they contain incest. Read with caution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3572355#cmt3572355):
> 
>  
> 
> _Alpha!Dave <3Dirk_
> 
>  
> 
> _Remember that publicity stunt involving Alpha!Dave wearing an evening gown?_

"Remember that publicity stunt you did when this first came out, where you wore that watermelon red evening gown?"

You roll your eyes at Dirk's comment, barely stopping yourself from letting out an exasperated sigh. You two had just settled down on the couch, Dirk sitting close enough to you that his shoulder was pressed up against yours, and put on _Sweht Bro: Enetapanur_ a few minutes ago. You've always been a little uncomfortable watching your own movies, especially with your younger bro, but since what happened last week, _everything's_ been a little bit uncomfortable with him. Okay, so that's the understatement of the century, but you're trying half-heartedly to get everything back to normal (whatever normal is for you two). It'd be easier if you could honestly tell yourself that you didn't want it to happen again.

"Yeah, why?" You've gotta watch yourself right now. Ordinarily this would be a perfect opportunity for you to be glib about just hot you think you looked in that dress - completely kidding, of course, except for the fact where you really wouldn't be. While that particular instance of crossdressing really was done solely for publicity - unlike more than a couple of completely-private sessions of donning ladies' underwear - you couldn't deny to yourself how you hadn't wanted to take it off when you had gotten home. Eventually you had, of course, but not before you had gotten yourself off. That of course makes Dirk's question all the more uncomfortable. Your brother - _your fucking *brother* you pervert_ \- is too smart for his own good, but is he actually that perceptive?

"Do you still have it?" Dirk's voice wavers slightly, almost imperceptibly, but that tiny hint of uncertainty at least reassures you that Dirk isn't aware of your feelings about it. It should make you less tense, but since it now means that you have absolutely no clue where he's going with this, it really doesn't help.

"Yeah, why?" you repeat.

"You looked good in it." The words hang there, heavy with anticipation- though from him or from you that you're projecting onto him, you aren't sure. You expect more but you definitely aren't going to push it. He stares at the screen, not really registering the ingenious yet absurd scene of Sweet Bro trying to procure a bank loan for his "buisnes Plann” for an establishment specializing in classy strippers and gourmet sausages

After a few pounding heartbeats, hyper-aware of how close to you he is and how his right foot is casually resting on top of your left one, you think it might stay at only that. Just as you're able to exhale a little more smoothly, Dirk makes your breath hitch again by rushing full speed ahead. "Like, not in the conventional sense of course. First of all, your decision to wear that vile shade of pink-tinted red rather than your vivid, trademark hue was extremely appropriate given the commentary you were making about female characters being washed-out versions of male ones, sexualized and weakened even when they were ostensibly equals- emphasized of course by the 4" matching sparkly pumps you wore instead of any quasi-walkable footwear. And really, you're too pale to pull that color off. That aside, the way it fit was still perfect, thanks to your tailor, and it emphasizes some of your best features, namely your collarbones and your ass. So really, what I should say isn't that you look good in it, but that you look really fuckin' sexy in it."

Your nails dig into the edge of the futon as Dirk grabs your thigh, his hand dangerously - _tantalizingly_ \- close to your crotch.

"What, are you suggesting I should wear it again?" you ask. Your tone suggests it a joke, but god help your sick little soul, because it's not.

"That's precisely what I'm suggesting."


	2. Not Your Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/21508.html?thread=5965828#cmt5965828):
> 
> _Alpha Dave / Dirk_
> 
> _Parental Incest. Dave keeps insisting that they're brothers. It's easier to justify it to himself that way. I would love a realistic take with Dave as the perp._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains explicit noncon and incest, and is generally as creepy as the prompt suggests.

“Slower,” Dirk said, striving to keep his voice even as he looked up at Dave. As he heard his own voice echo in his ears, he was at least reassured that he adequately achieved that objective. The word emerged in a relatively neutral tone, none of his discomfort slipping into the sound. Dirk didn’t even flinch nor slow his lazy, not-particularly-enthused strokes of his own cock. He was well practiced at keeping up the illusion that he was enjoying himself despite his lack of enthusiasm.

By now, Dirk knew it wasn’t worth it to beg Dave to stop, to suggest that they wait until some time when he was actually in the mood (which wasn’t really ever, not for this, but there were times when he could get into it more so than he could now). It wasn’t worth it. Dave would just tell him, as he so often did, Dirk _liked_ getting fucked and they had little enough time together as it was. Still, in his guardian’s impatience after the two of them not having an opportunity to have sex for a week and a half, Dave was pushing himself in uncomfortably fast. Even with the copious amount of lube that Dirk had spread on his guardian’s shaft, it wasn’t nearly enough to make penetration comfortable.

“Oh come on, little bro, you can take it,” replied Dave, smirking slightly. Dirk twisted his free hand in the sheets as anger shot through him, because for all of Dave’s bullshit, _that_ was the one thing that really fucking got to him. “I told you to use your dildo every day so you’d be ready when I got back.”

“Yeah, I know, and I assure you I’ve been religious in my rump maintenance, but you’re still going too fast.”

Dave raised an eyebrow. He looked so smug Dirk wanted to fucking slap him, but Dirk knew better. “What do you say?”

“The same thing as I said before: Slower.” Dirk exhaled, bitter that Dave was giving him so much shit. At least the conversation was making him pause, offering some precious moments to help Dirk acclimate slightly.

“That’s not the magic word. Try again, bro.” Dave thrust his hips, driving himself deeper into Dirk. The motion burned, and Dirk squeezed his half-hard dick to try to distract himself from the pain. It helped, a little, but did nothing for that horrible word.

Dirk looked up through the beginnings of tears, gazing into Dave’s deep, pale-lashed eyes, the impenetrable crimson red orbs that were simultaneously gorgeous and repulsive to him. He could take the physical discomfort of Dave’s cock up his ass, but he was not in the mood for Dave’s attempts to be clever, for Dave’s fucked-up and transparent-but-embarrassingly-effective manipulation, for Dave’s utterly bullshit _nickname_. Rage boiled inside Dirk and, as calmly as he could, he replied in the most cruelly effective way he knew how.

“Slower, _daddy_ ,” Dirk said through gritted teeth.

Dave froze, lips tight, any hint of mirth banished from the lines of his face.

“What did you just call me?”

“You’ve made it clear that you enjoy calling me familiar, even familial, names in bed, so isn’t it time that I reciprocate?”

“I call everyone bro, dumbass.” For how casually it was phrased, the displeasure in Dave’s voice was unmistakable.

“But you also insist I’m your brother. Really, you raised me, so as much as you prefer being called my big brother, I think father is a much more accurate term, don’t you?”

“No, I fucking don’t. I’m not your dad.”

“No, because if you were, this would be really fucked up then, wouldn’t it?”

For a second, Dirk was fairly certain that he’d won. Dave would either pull out and leave, maybe hit him first, but definitely wouldn’t be able to keep going. Unfortunately, a flicker of amusement returned to his guardian’s face after a moment.

“So that’s what you want, isn’t it? Because you’re sure as hell into this,” Dave said as he reached in, covering the hand on Dirk’s flagging cock with his own fingers. “Even though you’re doing a pathetic job at keeping your own meat hard right now. Better let me take over, kid.”


End file.
